


Downtime

by baclcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, well about as fluffy as pre-reform bad business gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baclcop/pseuds/baclcop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long meetings all but turn Lord Business into little more than a petulant 10-year-old. Fortunately, Bad Cop is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

It was the sharp crack of the office doors being kicked open that jolted Bad Cop to attention and caused his pen to jerk across the pages of his notebook where he’d been making notes on the last Master Builder raid, a thick black line now spanning the final paragraph. He winced a little, but there was no time to dwell on such things, not when there was a fuming President Business in the doorway who was only a mere thirteen minutes late for their meeting. Considering the fact he was usually happy to keep Bad Cop waiting for up to around an hour and a half at his own convenience, it was fair to assume that something was very wrong. 

“Good afternoon, Lor–”  
Business cut him off with a snap of his fingers and pointed at the edge of his desk.  
“Sit there. Now.”  
“On the–”  
“NOW, Bad Cop.”  
It felt like some sort of trick or test. Sure, Business himself liked to lounge around in unusual places, perched on the desk or lying across the chair, but Bad Cop’s place was always stood to attention, beside or in front of him. Regardless, his boss’ red face and clenched fists were higher on Bad Cop’s list of priorities than standard protocol, so he made a beeline for the desk and quickly vaulted onto its unnecessarily high surface, but not without shooting Business a wary glance from behind the safety of his aviators as he dangled his legs over the edge as if he were perched by a pool of sharks.  
“Like this, sir?”  
Business said nothing, merely following the cop over and pausing before sweeping everything from the area of the desk next to Bad Cop onto the floor in a flurry of forms and letters. He gave a satisfied grunt and hauled himself up beside his henchman before huffing loudly, turning sideways and unceremoniously letting his head drop onto a startled Bad Cop’s lap.  
“Why are people so stupid?” Business demanded, staring at the ceiling like it was responsible for everything wrong with his life. Bad Cop blinked a few times. His entire body was rigid at the sudden contact, and his arms hung limply at his sides for lack of any idea what to do with them.  
“…sir?”  
“I mean seriously,” Business continued as he folded his arms, undeterred. “Is it too much to ask for people to just do absolutely everything I say?? Why do people feel the need to make such a song and dance over it?"  
"I, ah, I don’t know, sir,” Bad Cop offered weakly, more focused on trying to find purchase on the desk with his hands among all the remaining paperwork and stationary. Just as he spotted a rather promising spot a little behind him, Business caught his hovering wrist, bringing it close to him and staring up at Bad Cop with an almighty scowl.  
“Pet my damn hair, Bad Cop.”  
Bad Cop’s eyebrows momentarily peeped over the top of his aviators in disbelief, but they quickly disappeared behind the safety of the mirrored lenses once more as he gave a sharp nod.  
“Of course, sir.”


End file.
